


A TARDIS in the woods

by MrsMendes19



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Original Work, Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Two friends stumble upon a broken down TARDIS in the middle of the woods, upon walking inside they see that it was a complete mess.Will they find out what happened? Will they find the Doctor?





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story I came up with, based off a prompt that i saw on Pinterest

I wake up, sleepily shake my head and give my body a good stretch before I get out of bed and put on my dressing gown. I grab my phone and place it into my dressing gown pocket. I make my way to the bathroom and look into the mirror, scaring myself slightly at the sight I see looking back at me. My hair is a mess and I had dark circles under my eyes. I try and flatten my hair a little by running my hands through it and then retrieving my toothbrush. I add a little bit of toothpaste to my toothbrush before wetting it and brushing my teeth. I make my way down to the kitchen and prepare my breakfast, just a simple egg and bacon sandwich. I sit down on the couch and watch TV while I eat my breakfast. I try and concentrate on the TV but my mind keeps going back to the dream that I had, in my dream I watched a blue Police Box, spiralling down into the woods near my home. I know that it was just a dream, since I had watched Dr Who before going to bed, but my mind keeps going back to that blue Police Box.

 

 


	2. Phone call from Chloe

I receive a phone call from my best friend, Chloe, asking me if I wanted to go hiking with her this morning. I told her that I will meet her as soon as I have showered and have gotten appropriately dressed. I clean my plate before placing it on the draining board. I make my way into the bathroom, grabbing two towels on the way. I turn the water on and play some music before stepping into the shower. I quickly wash my hair before applying conditioner and washing my body. I rinse my hair and turn off the water, quickly wrapping a towel around myself. I use the second towel to dry myself a bit before wrapping it around my head. I brush my teeth again and walk into the bedroom to get dressed. Once I was dressed, I walk back to the living room and wait for Chloe to arrive.


	3. Arriving at the woods

Once Chloe arrives, I pack all my belongings into a backpack and head out the door, locking it behind me. The woods were just a small walk from my home so Chloe left her car in my driveway. She took out her bag from the trunk and slung it over her shoulder before we both started out walk to the woods. We arrive at the woods 10 minutes later and head into it. We carefully walk through the woods, being careful to avoid all the broken branches on the floor. I step over a branch and receive a small cut to my leg, luckily I had bought bandages. I tell Chloe to stop while I take out the bandages and wrap them around my leg, tying the ends together securely.


	4. What's This?

We continue deeper into the woods, nearly reaching the middle of it all. Chloe and I stop to get a drink from our bags when Chloe’s eyes caught something. She nudges me and asks me to follow her.   
“Hey, come here. I think I saw something.”  
“Okay.”  
Chloe leads me to what she had seen and I was shocked when I saw a blue Police Box, all broken, against a tree. I quickly run to it and press my hand over it. Chloe was quick to catch up to me.  
“What is it?”  
“It’s the TARDIS from Dr Who! I had a dream that it came crashing down.”  
“Really? Maybe it was a premonition?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t know why it looks like it does, usually the TARDIS can repair itself, something terrible must have happened.”  
I pull away the growth covering the door and try and nudge them open but they wouldn’t move. I look around before grabbing a thick log lying on the ground. I press it into the opening of the door and give it a quick push, effectively managing to open the door.  
I push the doors open and step inside, Chloe close behind me.


	5. Going into the TARDIS

What we saw when we stepped inside was severe damage to the controls of the TARDIS, which would explain why it couldn’t repair itself. From watching Dr Who, I knew that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside so I knew that there were many rooms and the Doctor should be in one of those rooms, if he hadn’t walked away. Chloe and I decided to walk through the TARDIS, to see if we could figure out how it came to be here on Earth in this condition. We walk deeper into the TARDIS and come upon a library filled with books over the years. We then exit the library and walk further, finding a swimming pool, art gallery and observatory deep inside the TARDIS interior. As we were about to enter the observatory we hear footsteps behind us.


	6. Finding the Doctor

Chloe and I quickly turn around to see a middle aged, grey haired man stumbling towards us. He collapses and loses consciousness. We run to him and kneel beside him.   
“Oh my god, it’s Peter Capaldi!!”  
Chloe looks at me like I’m crazy.  
“He’s the new Doctor on Dr Who. You seriously need to watch this show!”  
I check for a pulse and was relieved when I found a steady pulse. I breathe a sigh of relief.  
“Quick, we have to get him back to my place.”  
“Why? Isn’t this his ship?”  
“Yes, but it’s broken now.”  
“Alright. But I’m not too sure about bringing a total stranger into your home.”  
“Just help me get him up!”  
We struggle but eventually manage to get Peter up. We sling an arm over each of our shoulders and start pulling him out of the TARDIS.


	7. Going back to Sarah's house

We had to stop several times to reposition Peter but we finally managed to get him back to my house. I quickly unlock the door and help Chloe get Peter inside. We lie him down on the couch and I run to get some water and cloths to clean his wounds. I carefully take off his gorgeous coat with the red lining and wait coat before cleaning the wounds on his face and chest. From what I could see he suffered a burn on his chest, not too severe to leave a scar but a burn never the less.   
Once I got Peter cleaned up, I covered him with a light blanket and let him sleep to recover from what had happened.


	8. A talk with the Doctor

I fell asleep in the arm chair in the living room, keeping an eye on Peter when all of a sudden he woke with a jolt.  
“Where am I? How did I get here?”  
“Try to remain calm Peter, it’s all right.”  
I say before I remembered that it’s the Doctor and not Peter.  
“Doctor, please remain calm. I found the TARDIS in bad shape in the woods. I bought you back to my house so that I could take care of your wounds and that you can rest.”  
I raise my hand up in front of me to show that I mean no harm.  
“Do you remember what happened? Why you crashed?”  
The Doctor thinks for a minute.  
“I don’t quite remember, the last thing I remember is that the controls of the TARDIS started malfunctioning and then spiralling out of control.”  
“Okay, is there any way that you can fix the TARDIS?”  
“Not until I can assess the damage.”  
“Well once you have rested, I will gladly take you back to the TARDIS.”  
“Thank you, Miss…?”  
“Fairchild. Sarah Fairchild.”  
“Miss Fairchild.”  
I lower my hands and smile at him.  
The Doctor lies back down and quickly falls asleep again.


	9. Back to the TARDIS we go

When the Doctor wakes up again, his injuries don’t seem so sever anymore. He must have healed a bit while he was asleep.   
“Are you feeling alright to go back to the TARDIS now, Doctor?”  
“Yes, I think so.”  
“Good. Then let’s go.”  
I grabbed my things and told Chloe that I was taking the Doctor back to the TARDIS. She told me that she wanted to come so she came with us.  
I lead the Doctor back to the TARDIS in the middle of the woods. He walked up to it and placed a hand on the exterior and, like magic, the TARDIS repaired itself. The TARDIS looked brand new once it had repaired itself. The Doctor turns around to look at me and Chloe.  
“Would you like to come inside?”  
“We would love to. I mean, we were already in the TARDIS before….”  
“I know. It wasn’t your fault. If it weren’t for you, I probably would be dead by now. I would most likely have regenerated.”  
“Yeah, most likely. But yes, we would love to come into the TARDIS.”  
“Then follow me.”


	10. Helping the Doctor clean up the TARDIS

Chloe and I followed the Doctor into the TARDIS and, unlike the outside; the inside was still a mess. There were books and things all over the floor. I walk up to the Doctor.   
“Would you like our help to clean up while you fix the controls?”  
“If it’s not too much trouble. You’ve done enough already.”  
“Really, it’s no problem.”  
I smile at him and walk away. I find Chloe picking books up from the floor.  
“Hey Chloe, I just told the Doctor that we would help him clean up while he fixes the controls.”  
“Okay Sarah.”  
“If you want to finish up here. I’ll meet you in the library; no doubt there will be books all over the floor.”  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
I walk to the library and start picking up books off the floor and placing them where they needed to go. I continue doing so until I hear someone coming into the library.  
“I’ll be with you shorty, Chloe.”  
“Were you expecting your friend?”  
I drop the books I was holding; surprised that it was actually the Doctor instead of Chloe.  
“Well, yes I was.”  
“I just wanted to see how you were doing?”  
“I’m doing fine. What a wonderful collection of books you have here Doctor.”  
“Yes, I know. I collect them.”  
“From all your adventures?”  
“Well, yes. Where else would I get them from?”  
“I honestly don’t know.”  
“You know, if you like you can borrow some of the books.”  
“Really? You wouldn’t mind?”  
“I’m not in here much anyway.”  
“Thanks.”  
I walk through the bookshelves and pick out two of my favourite books, A Cuckoo’s Calling and a book with a collection of Brothers Grimm stories.  
“Thanks Doctor.”  
“No problem. Just keep them safe until I return?”  
“And when will that be?”  
“I don’t know. We will have to see.”  
I smile and look down at the books in my hand. I hear the Doctor walk out of the room and Chloe walk in.  
“What did you guys talk about?”  
“Oh nothing.”  
I walk down to meet Chloe. I place the book on the table and help put all the books away. Once that was done, we both walk back to the control centre.


	11. Going time travelling with the Doctor

Once we reach the control centre, the Doctor walk us to the door. Chloe exits first and just as I was about to leave the Doctor speaks behind me.  
“Sarah?”  
“Yes Doctor?”  
“I was thinking…would you like to accompany me in travelling through time and space? And be my companion?”  
“Doctor, I would love that but I can’t leave my friend behind.”  
“She can come too; I have enough room for the both of you.”  
I look at Chloe and she shrugs. I shrug back before we both laugh. I turn back to the Doctor.   
“Then we would love to come!”  
Chloe and I step back into the TARDIS. The Doctor smiles at us before walking back to the controls.  
“Hold on!”  
He says as he types in the coordinates and date before pulling the lever down. The TARDIS whirrs and takes off.

And that’s how two friends became the Doctor’s companions and it all started when they found the TARDIS in the middle of the woods.

The End


End file.
